Room Mates
by Mrs. Rachel Logan
Summary: While they're at the beach, somebody breaks into the tower and destroy;s the girls' rooms. because of the incident, a certain pale Empath ends up living with a green skinned changeling. Is love in the air? LOTS of BBRae, and a little Cybee and RobStar


(Raven's POV)

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I chanted quietly. I felt the morning sun warm my face. I was up before I usually was, so it was about forty-five more minutes before Robin came up onto the roof with me.

"Morning Raven." He said. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. We stood there in silence –well he stood and I levitated in lotus position– but not a weird, awkward silence. It was a comfortable one.

I heard the door open and close. "Good morning boyfriend Robin." Starfire said. "Good morning Raven."

"Morning Starfire." Robin said. I just nodded my head again. "Well me and Star are gonna head downstairs… See ya later Rae." Robin said.

A few minutes after they left I heard the door open and close again. I sensed it was Beastboy. I got a little nervous –hiding it as usual– because lately he's been nervous around me, and little less annoying. Plus he's reached his growth spurt and I have to admit… he's pretty cute. I've also reach my growth spurt and I had become curvier, more like Star and Bee, and my breasts have enlarged, along with my hips and –dare I say it– butt.

"Hi Rae." He said, I turned my head and glared at him. "ven." He added.

"Hi." I said.

"Uh…" he said, looking at his feet. I could feel his discomfort.

"Yes?" I asked

"Ummm…" He shook his head in a 'never mind' type of way. "Breakfast is ready." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "See you down there." I phased through the roof and into the kitchen.

"Hey Rae. I made waffles." Cyborg said, grinning at me. I cracked a small smile, he knew me so well.

(Beastboy's POV)

_Ugh! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _I mentally yelled at myself. _She was right there and I didn't even ask her! Darn it! I might not get a chance like that again! _I took a deep breath. _I guess I'll try again tomorrow. _I walked into the kitchen. Raven looked up at me questionably, since she could sense my emotions. I shook my head in a 'don't ask' sort of way. She nodded.

I sat down next to her after pouring myself a bowl of cereal. She looked over at me in a shocked way and I shrugged. Then a loud siren rang.

"Trouble." Robin said. "It's Dr. Light." He said, he paused and looked at Raven. "No going all red eyes on him OK?"

"Ok… But can I still scare him?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess…" He said. "Let's go." He said, walking to the garage.

"I call shot-gun!" I said, racing for the car, but Raven was already there. "Darn…" I said playfully. She shrugged. I got in the back with Star and Robin, right behind Raven. I smirked and started messing with her, doing stuff like poking her. She wiggled around as if she was ticklish, and I took mental note of that. Finally we got there, and I hopped out the car. "He's over there!" I said pointing.

Robin nodded and made his signature call. "Titans GO!" He yelled.

We all attacked, it took a while but eventually he was back in jail. When we got back to the tower I was pumped. "C'mon! Let's go out! I wanna go to the beach!" I said.

"Sounds good." Cyborg said.

"That is a most wonderful plan!" Star said.

Robin nodded and they went to go get their stuff. "C'mon Rae! You know you wanna!" She glared at me for calling her Rae, and shook her head. I grabbed her chin and turned her face to mine. "Please? Just this once!" She shook her head again. I morphed into a dog and gave her the puppy dog pout. She looked almost moved but shook her head again. Then I had an idea. I morphed into a tiny green kitten and started purring. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, it was working. I started circling her legs.

"Ok ok! I'll come!" she sighed in defeat.

I morphed into my human form. "Yay!" I said, kissing her on the check quickly. She looked surprised and blushed. I blushed too, and we climbed in the car, followed by the other Titans.

"What was all that?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing." I said blushing. We finally got to the beach and climbed out of the car.

(Raven's POV)

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this… _I thought as I got out of the car. I pulled off my cloak, revealing my royal blue bikini underneath. Star was wearing a purple bikini; Robin was wearing red swimming trunks, Cyborg wearing nothing (everyone gasps! JK he never wears anything), and Beastboy was wearing black swim trunks with purple stripes. It showed off his muscles nicely. I blushed after thinking those thoughts, and he noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I responded, blushing darker.

He shrugged. "Come on in! The water's fine!" He shouted to me from the ocean. I shook my head and lay down on my towel. "Please!" I shook my head again. "But Rae!" I shook my head again. He pouted and I stifled a giggle. He looked up at me from under his eyelashes. He looked _irresistible. _

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." He smiled wide and I swear my heart melted. I walked to the edge of the water and stuck my feet in the water. It was pretty warm. I walked in up to my waist. I started looking for Beastboy. "Where did he go?"

(Gar's POV)

I crept silently on the ocean floor as a lobster, hoping she wouldn't sense me. When I was near her legs, I morphed into octopus form and grabbed her.

"Beastboy!" she said. I could hear her trying to hold back a laugh, so I started tickling her and she laughed. I mean she actually laughed! It sounded like twinkling bells mixed with the voice of an angel. It was wonderful. I tickled her more, not wanting the sound to stop. She laughed even harder, catching the attention of the other Titans. When I morphed back into a human I had my arms wrapped around her waist.

"What is the 'going on'?" Starfire asked.

"Beastboy is messing with Raven." Robin replied, winking at me. I blushed; Robin was the only one who knew about my crush on Raven. From the corner of my eye I saw Starfire smiled at Raven. I felt her blush, and I peeked down at her.

"'_Messing_' with her huh?"Cyborg asked.

"Shut up!"I yelled jokingly.

"BB and Rae, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cyborg sang.

I rolled my eyes and he continued playing Frisbee with Star and Robin. I started swinging Raven around by her waist. She giggled, yes actual _giggling_. I smiled and stopped swinging, gently placing her on my back.

(Raven's POV)

"Nothing…" He said innocently. Then he shifted into a dolphin and started swimming around with me on his back.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his fin, and then I laid down on him while he swam. I sighed and began to doze off. I felt him change back into a human, and wrap his arm around me. Something pressed against the top of my head, and the quiet words "Good night Rae." And then I was out like a light.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…" I said, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I turned my head and looked at the clock 5:30 a.m. "Guess I might as well get up..." I muttered to myself. Then I heard a light purring. I lifted my head up slightly and saw a small green kitten lying on the floor. I sat up swiftly and realization suddenly hit me. _I'm in Beastboy's room! _


End file.
